


Type

by Kolsi



Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [5]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi
Summary: Нет никаких сомнений в том, что у него и Пи'Mью сумасшедшая сексуальная химия. Вот почему их отобрали. Они выбрали друг друга на прослушивании. Никто другой не может быть его Тарном, и никто другой не может быть его Тайпом.Но как насчет Мью и Галфа? Кто они друг другу?Часть 5/21 Скиншип
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820521
Kudos: 6





	Type

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа является переводом на цикл Skinship, написанный EveHypo555.  
> Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.
> 
> Перевод создан в сотрудничестве с @Norath (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath)

**Полдень пятницы** :

Пи'Пи подходит к Галфу и хлопает его по плечу.   
— Зефирка, ты знаешь, что не так с твоим Кхун Пи? — он указывает на Пи'Мью, сидящего на скамейке в одиночестве. Он смотрит в свой телефон, и его лицо застыло в хмуром виде.

Галф закатывает глаза.   
— Он просто бесится.

**Утро воскресенья** :

Галф натыкается на Пи'Mью, когда идет по коридору. Он бросает на своего старшего косой взгляд. Пи'Mью фыркает и идет быстрее, оставляя его позади.

**Полдень воскресенья** : 

Галф смотрит в глаза Мью. Они сужены и злобные, как и его.

— Мне нужно воспользоваться этим. 

— Мне тоже.

— Ты был первым в прошлый раз.

— Это не считается, потому что тебе не нужно было идти!

— Конечно, считается. Ты или не ты идешь туда незамедлительно после еды?

— Тогда вчера была твоя очередь, потому что это был мой выходной!

— Это не считается, потому что тебя не было здесь, чтобы использовать это.

— Ох? Ты или не ты идешь туда незамедлительно после еды?

— Хорошо! Ты можешь первым воспользоваться туалетом. Я собираюсь найти освежитель воздуха. 

**Полдень понедельника** : 

Галф сидит на диване в квартире Тарна и Тайпа. Он просматривает инстаграм, занимаясь своими делами.

Пи'Мью входит, смотрит на него и вздыхает. Галф делает вид, что не заметил. Он растягивается, чтобы лечь на диван, занимая все место. Пи'Мью снова вздыхает и садится на стул. Галф чувствует себя торжествующим. 

**Вечер понедельника** : 

Мью и Галф стоят в метре друг от друга, уткнувшись в телефоны, оба отвернулись друг от друга. 

Это действительно глупо. Так по-детски. Они знают это лучше, чем кто-либо. И все же, вот они. Галф скучает по объятьям Пи'Мью, по его улыбкам и глазам-полумесяцам. Он скучает по пению, даже если он перешел от старых песен о любви к поп-музыке. Он выдержит больше «BlackPink», если это будет означать, что он снова сядет на колени Пи'Mью и почувствует тепло. 

Но затем возвращается раздражение, и он не может выносить того, как Пи'Мью жует, или как он подхватил привычку Тарна барабанить по случайным поверхностям. Он ненавидит то, что команда стилистов продолжает укладывать волосы Пи'Мью в челку. Он знает, что это заставит выглядеть его моложе и более доступным. Прощай бог секса, здравствуй муженек-подкаблучник. Но черт, он скучает по его прическе в стиле Прекрасного Принца. Ему нравится видеть все лицо Пи'Мью. 

Их сцены становятся тяжелее. Тайп и Тарн постоянно ругаются, сталкиваются друг с другом, кричат. Это напоминает Галфу их собственные ссоры, резкость в голосе Пи'Мью и холод в его глазах. 

Нет, не холод. Жара. Горящая горячая ярость, которая проникает в сердце Галфа. И Галф знает, он может дать столько, сколько получает, и он может слышать свой собственный гнев, когда рычит на Тарна и хватает его за воротник рубашки. Это намного интенсивнее, чем их ранние перепалки в комнате общежития. Детские бои. Ссоры соседей по комнате. Ничто по сравнению с горечью борьбы с человеком, которого ты любишь. Человеком, который должен быть на твоей стороне. 

Галф выключает экран телефона. В любом случае он просто смотрел на него. Он собирается уходить, как замечает, что Пи'Мью обращает взгляд на него.

— Яй Нонг? — его голос низкий и умоляющий. Галф поворачивается, чтобы увидеть большие умоляющие глаза и выражение тоски.

_Все они тайно хотят, чтобы их опустили на колени и заставили умолять_. 

Галф смотрит на него так, как Тайп смотрит на Тарна, когда все прощено. Снисходительная улыбка того, кто не может долго злиться.   
— Да, Кхун Пи? 

Его старший обнимает его, прижимает к себе и гладит по волосам.   
— Прости, прости, прости. — он продолжает повторять извинения.

Галф закрывает глаза. Он гладит его спину и прислоняется к нему щекой.   
— Мне тоже жаль. — он не знает, как выжил так долго, не обнимая своего старшего.

Пи'Мью смотрит на него, его глаза возвращаются к полумесяцам.   
— Я должен был уже привыкнуть.

Они оба должны. Становится все труднее оставлять позади чувства, которые они изображают как Тарн и Тайп. На раннем этапе они оба решили, что пойдут ва-банк для этого представления, что сделают Тарна и Tайпа максимально реальными. Они зашли слишком далеко?   
— Иногда я не знаю, как прекратить быть Тайпом… — он сглатывает, его дыхание становится прерывистым. 

Улыбка Пи'Мью грустная.   
— Иногда я не хочу прекращать быть Тарном. 

Галф скользит руками по талии Пи'Мью.   
— Мне больше нравится мой Кхун Пи.

Его старший смеется и обхватывает ладонями его щеки. Галф чувствует тепло от прикосновения и взгляда Пи'Мью. Он прислоняется к его ладони и улыбается. 

— Давай сделаем это, — говорит Пи'Mью. — Когда мы закончим сцену, давай делать это до тех пор, пока снова не почувствуем самих себя.

Галф отдал бы все, чтобы получить это. Он не может придумать лучшего способа оставить позади стресс и конфликт бытия Тарна и Тайпа, чем делать то, что он и Пи'Мью делают лучше всего — поддерживают друг друга. 

Он кивает и закрывает глаза.   
— Кхраб. Давай сделаем это.

Пи'Пи проходит мимо с руками, полными одежды. Он смотрит на них и вздыхает.   
— Наконец-то. Мне надоело, что вы двое ссоритесь. — он качает головой и уходит.

***

Тайп тянется к рубашке своего парня, хватает его воротник и тянет вверх. Он хочет напомнить ему, кто выше, кто на самом деле возвышается над другим. Его глаза — кинжалы, когда он смотрит на Тарна. Как тот мог так лгать ему? Он думал, что Тайп гребанный идиот?

— И почему ты не сказал мне, что этот парень твой бывший? 

Хватило наглости. Говорит ему, что вышел потусоватся с Сонгом, потом _брат моего бывшего приятеля по группе_. Тарн думал, что он забыл историю, которую рассказал ему? О том, как его группа распалась из-за этого ребенка? Маленькое дерьмо создало массу хлопот, и Тайп не может сказать, кого сейчас он ненавидит больше — какого-то мелкого ублюдка старшеклассника или своего лживого парня. 

Слова Лонга звучат в его ушах. _Тарн был сильно влюблен. Он даже написал песни для Тара. Они были так сильно влюблены_. Тайп знает, что это значит. Он знает, насколько поглощающей может быть любовь Тарна. Насколько пылкой, страстной и верн… ну, не такой уж и верной.

— Так каково это было? — он ищет какой-то признак борьбы в глазах Тарна. — Он был на вкус так же хорош, как и когда вы были вместе? Понравилось? Вы же год не виделись.

Его слова, кажется, причиняют ему боль больше, чем сам Тарн. Как будто недостаточно того, что у какого-то парня была любовь Тарна до него, что он чувствовал и испытывал все это до него, что он знал, каково это — лежать с ним и быть любимым им. Боже, он сойдет с ума. Он собирается потерять самообладание, из-за какого-то плаксивого ребенка, который уже имел свой шанс с Тарном и растратил его. У маленького негодника не должно быть второго шанса. И Тайп не должен сражаться с ним за человека, которого любит. 

Черт возьми, Тарн. Ты гребанный сукин сын. Такой _милый_. Слишком милый. Черт возьми, почему он просто не мог сказать нет? Разве он недостаточно хорош для Тарна, что тот пополз обратно к этому плачущему дерьму? После того, как он отдал Тарну свое сердце, этого было недостаточно?

— Тот пацан жаждал твоего внимания. Или заявишь что у Пи'Тарна, отымевшего всех подряд, не встал? — Тайп насмехается над ним, но Тарн не отвечает. Он не отрицает. _Просто борись, черт возьми_! Он хотел бы показать ему, что он готов бороться за него.

Тарн тянется к его рукам. Тайп не хочет, чтобы он прикасался к нему. И одновременно хочет, чтобы он прикасался к нему. Он хочет, чтобы Тарн прикасался к нему и только к нему, это так плохо? Разве он не может иметь Тарна при себе без необходимости предъявлять права на него перед Пи'Саном, а теперь ещё и перед ребенком, который думает, что может с ним соперничать? 

И все же он может. Этот глупый мальчишка побеждает. 

— Все не так, как ты думаешь. Между нами ничего нет. 

Ложь. Он все видел. Он знает, как Тарн касался его лица, вытирал глаза, разглаживал волосы. Он знает это, даже видя его спину — как выглядело его лицо и глаза. Он знает это, потому что знает, как выглядит Тарн, когда влюблен. Так же, как и Тар. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я поверил лжецу? — черт, больно. Это то, что чувствовал Тарн, когда Тайп сказал, что попросит Пуфай стать его девушкой? Это его наказание за то, что причинил ему боль? Это то, что он должен выдержать, чтобы получить всю его любовь взамен? Потому что он, черт возьми, сделает это. Он сделает это, даже если это означает, что Тарн будет его и только его.

— Он все еще влияет на тебя? — он хочет ударить Тарна. Он хочет выбить из него все дерьмо, чтобы тот почувствовал себя так же. За то, что заставил его влюбиться в него и признаться людям, что он встречается с мужчиной, и за то, что он превратил его в то, что он ненавидит... но все, что он действительно хочет знать — единственный ли он. Он единственный, кого любит Тарн? 

Тарн ничего не говорит.

— Ответь мне! — Тайп снова хватает его за рубашку. — Он влияет на тебя? 

Ничего. Тарн даже не смотрит на него. Черт возьми, Тарн. Почему он сделал это с ним? Он никогда не хотел быть таким. Он никогда не хотел любить другого мужчину. Это не то, что должно было случиться. Тарн, ты мудак. Ты придурок. Ты ублюдок. 

Хуже всего то, что он может простить все это. Ложь, обман, гребанный нежный момент с его хныкающим бывшим парнем. Он может простить все, если Тарн просто скажет ему, что он единственный. Это все, что он хочет. Ущерб уже нанесен — он настолько трогательно и трагически влюблен в Тарна, что никогда не сможет снова стать тем, кем был раньше. 

— Просто скажи нет и я поверю тебе.

Разве Тарн не видит, что он умоляет? Разве он не видит, что Тайп уже готов простить его? Все может прекратиться, если он просто скажет ему. И он поверит в это, потому что Тарн не соврал бы о чем-то подобном. Не о таких вещах. Он поверит ему без вопросов, потому что он настолько сильно ему доверяет. Тарн, ублюдок. Разве он не знает, что сердце Тайпа принадлежит ему, что он мог бы сделать с ним что угодно, и он позволил бы? Он отдал его ему той ночью, без сожалений, не оглядываясь назад. Он отдал Тарну свое сердце и, боже, он именно это имел в виду. _Просто скажи нет, и я поверю тебе_. Его сердце разрывается с каждой секундой молчания Тарна. 

Тарн протягивает руку. Его зрительный контакт непоследователен.   
— Я люблю тебя всем сердцем, Тайп.

Нет, это не то, что он спросил. Тарн, ты... ты... Тарн... _просто скажи мне, что я единственный_. Это все, что он должен сделать.

— Хочешь, чтобы я поверил тому, кто не может ответить на простой вопрос?

Он говорит, умоляет и скулит. Ничего из этого Тайп не хочет слышать. Ничего из этого не является ответом на вопрос, настолько простого, что это причиняет боль.

— ... Я больше никогда не увижусь с Таром. — Тарн хватает его за руки.

Черт возьми, ему так надоело слышать об этом отродье. Он ничего не может сделать, чтобы остановить его. Если бы он надрал парню задницу, он был бы плохим парнем, не так ли? Вот идет Тайп, ведя себя как мудак, как обычно. Он не может победить гребанного старшеклассника.

— Я не хочу слышать имя этого ребенка в этой комнате. — просто позволь ему немного. Дай ему достоинство не произносить имя другого парня в их доме, который они делят вместе. Дом, на котором настоял Тарн. Разве они не могут иметь что-то только свое? 

— Тайп… — Тарн пытается удержать его. Он даже не соглашается прекратить произносить имя. Тарн, ты гребанное чудовище. 

Тайп отталкивает его.   
— Отпусти меня. 

Тайп не говорил этого с тех пор, как они начали встречаться. До этого он говорил это постоянно. Его постоянный отказ человеку, которого он любит. _Отпусти меня_. Каждый раз — в душе, на его кровати, на кровати Тарна, когда Пуфай писала ему. _Отпусти меня_. 

Это было не потому, что Тайп не хотел его любви. Он так сильно этого хотел, что его сердце болело, и это пугало. Его ужаснуло, что он влюбился по уши в своего глупого красивого соседа по комнате, который заставил его сердце трепетать, с тех пор как он впервые вошел в их комнату в общежитии, и заставил подвергать сомнению все, во что он верил. _Отпусти меня, потому что если ты этого не сделаешь, я никогда тебя не отпущу_. 

Он сказал ему, не так ли?   
_Это ты — мой, и я никогда тебя больше не отпущу_.

— Куда ты собираешься?

— Не твое собачье дело!

Тайп надевает обувь и уходит. _Если я не единственный, пожалуйста, отпусти меня. Потому что у меня не хватит сил сделать это самому_. 

Он стоит в коридоре, прислонившись к стене. Черт, он плачет. Он не должен плакать. 

Дверь их квартиры открывается, и выходит член съемочной команды.   
— Нонг Галф, ты можешь вернуться.

Он кивает и идет обратно внутрь. Пи'Ти кричит «снято» и объявляет, что съемки окончены на сегодня. Он снова кивает и делает вай членам съемочной команды вокруг него. Он видит, что Тарн делает то же самое. Тайп не может смотреть на него прямо сейчас. Это слишком больно, и он помнит что плакал. Он поспешно вытирает глаза. 

— Тайп. — он чувствует руку на своем плече.

Он оборачивается, избегая зрительного контакта с Тарном. Он хочет, чтобы боль в его груди ушла. Он хочет простить его и вернуться к тому, чтобы быть счастливыми, засыпать, держась за руки и заниматься любовью на их кровати. Он хочет, чтобы Тарн был только его, единственный, кто целует его, играет с его волосами и лежит на его груди. Только он. _Лишь он_. 

Тарн мягко тянет его к себе, обнимая. Он не хочет этого, но и одновременно хочет. Он позволяет себя обнимать. 

— Яй Нонг… — шепчет Тарн. — Яй Нонг, ты в порядке? 

Тайп чувствует себя уставшим. Он не хочет быть здесь больше. Он больше не хочет быть Тайпом. Он снова хочет стать Галфом.

— Это я. Я здесь. — Пи'Мью поглаживает его волосы. — Я здесь, Нонг. 

Галф обнимает старшего. Он закрывает глаза и сжимает его. Пи'Мью. 

— Я в порядке, Кхун Пи. 

Пи'Мью вздыхает с облегчением.   
— Ты заставил меня поволноваться. — он отстраняется и смотрит на него. — Ты плачешь. — он вытирает слезы. 

Галф позволяет ему, стоя неподвижно, как хороший мальчик, позволяя старшему заботиться о нем. Он улыбается, хотя все еще немного грустно. 

— Спасибо, Пи, кхраб. 

— Хм. — Пи'Мью улыбается в ответ своими полумесяцами, красивыми и любящими, какими их знает Галф. 

— Это была хорошая идея, — говорит Галф. Он наклоняется для еще одного объятия. — Как будто я вернулся домой, к тебе. 

Его старший потирает его спину и вздыхает.   
— Осторожнее, иначе я могу влюбиться в тебя. 

Галф смеется, толкая своего старшего в бок и смеясь сильнее, когда тот взвизгивает.   
— Ты должен знать, Пи, я никогда не бываю осторожен.

***

— Снято, кхраб, — говорит Пи'Ти. — Мы закончили на сегодня.

Тарн не теряет времени и хватает Тайпа за руку. Он крепко сжимает его и шепчет:   
— Пожалуйста, не сердись на меня вечно. Ты мой единственный. 

Тайп закрывает глаза, слезы текут по его щеке. Он обнимает своего парня и крепко держит его. Он вдыхает запах спортивного дезодоранта и фруктового шампуня.   
— Пи'Mью...

— Простишь меня?

— Тссс, Пи'Mью. — Галф потирает его спину. — Это Галф. Я всегда прощаю тебя, Кхун Пи. 

Он слышит вздох.   
— Яй Нонг... Я скучал по тебе. 

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, Кхун Пи.

***

Черт, он бросает еще одну. Почему люди находят это расслабляющим? Галф стискивает зубы и двигает спицами.

— Черт, — бормочет он. — В мире столько вещей, а он выбрал бабушкино хобби? — он поднимает шарф, который вяжет. Ну, это должен быть шарф. Больше похоже на сброшенную змеиную кожу. 

Капрао напевает, пока двигает спицами взад и вперед. Его шарф выглядит не лучше, но, кажется, ему весело.   
— Для справки, моя бабушка ненавидит вязание.

— Она мне уже нравится.

Капрао смотрит на свое творение и вздыхает.   
— Хорошо, что нам никогда не понадобятся шарфы в Таиланде. 

Галф нерешительно смеется. Он наблюдает за тем, как его Нонг борется с вязанием. Как тот находит мотивацию продолжать? Он думает о том, как их дружба зашла так далеко. Когда они встретились на острове Самет, он и понятия не имел, что они будут оставаться на связи так долго. Но если он что и узнал о своем младшем, так это то, что он настойчив. Даже хобби, которые он бросил, имели продолжительность жизни, по крайней мере, несколько месяцев. Он счастлив, что его Нонг поддерживает дружбу. Сколько раз Капрао был рядом с ним из-за всех этих вещей, связанных с Пи'Mью? 

Галф вдруг понимает, что был эгоистом. Он даже не нашел времени, чтобы узнать своего младшего, и он действительно должен был быть старшим и все такое. Галф не привык быть Пи. Он знает о хобби Нонга, но на этом все. Он даже не знает имени его девушки. 

Галф бросает спицы и пряжу на журнальный столик.   
— Эй, Нонг. Как зовут твою девушку?

— А? — Капрао смотрит вверх, язык торчит изо рта. Его вязание почему-то стало еще хуже. — Ох. Фон. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Галф пожимает плечами.   
— Мы никогда не говорим о твоей личной жизни. Только о моей, или об ее отсутствии. Как вы двое начали встречаться?

— В первый или второй раз?

— Оу, — его взгляд мечется по комнате. — В первый. 

— Мы встретились в творческой писательской группе. — Капрао считает свои петли и хмурится. — Черт. О чем я говорил? О! Мы были партнерами в литературном проекте.

— И так вы двое нашли общий язык?

Капрао бормочет себе под нос.   
— Хм? Я имею в виду, вроде как. — Капрао бросает свои спицы и пряжу. — Время перекусить. — он направляется на кухню.

По какой-то причине они сидят на полу. Идея Капрао. _Пол это просто очень большой стул, если подумать_. Они жуют чипсы из морских водорослей из одной пачки, опираясь друг на друга. Так приятно. Галф почти забыл, что такое платоническая физическая привязанность. 

— Проект состоял в том, чтобы написать историю вместе — каждый человек по очереди писал следующую главу. — Капрао хрустит водорослями. — Каждый автор должен был создать главного героя и написать главу с его точки зрения. И главные герои должны были взаимодействовать друг с другом. 

Галф кивает. Он наклоняется к Нонгу, хватая еще один кусочек.   
— Дай угадаю, ваши персонажи влюбились друг в друга?

— Даже лучше. Они были смертельными врагами, которые были друзьями, но их третий друг умер, и они обвиняют друг друга в его смерти. — он встряхивает пачку с морскими водорослями, чтобы проверить осталось ли что. — Ее идея, конечно. 

— Серьезно? — глаза Галфа расширяются, когда он смотрит на него. — Это довольно тяжело.

У Капрао большая мечтательная улыбка.   
— Она потрясающая. В любом случае, мы действительно увлеклись этим. Я был героем, а она — злодеем. — он откидывается назад на шкаф. — Ее злодей был таким вспыльчивым, эмоционально всех будоражил. Всегда на грани обвинения кого-то, всегда готов к бою.

Галф немного ёрзает. Он думает, что понимает, куда это идет, учитывая тенденцию их разговоров с Капрао.   
— Был ли твой персонаж действительно красивым, изящным и раздражающе милым?

Капрао указывает на него пальцем:   
— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, Пи. — он тянется к упаковке за морскими водорослями. — Но нет. Мой персонаж был скорее анти-героем. Алкоголик, вор, шулер. 

— Что ж, я не ожидал такого.

Капрао почесывает подбородок.   
— Да, ты очень плох в догадках. В любом случае, я сказал тебе, что мы действительно в это поверили. Мы разговаривали по телефону или встречались за чашкой кофе, чтобы обсудить нашу историю, в основном, наших персонажей.

Ой. Теперь Галф понимает, куда это идет.   
— Кхраб.

— Мы получили очень глубокое представление о наших персонажах. Мы говорили о вещах, которые даже не вошли в историю. Это было интенсивно, понимаешь? 

Галф понимает. Сколько раз он и Пи'Мью увлекались? Черт, они даже должны обниматься в последние дни, чтобы выйти из роли.

Капрао вздыхает.   
— Разговоры о близости. Как будто заглядываешь в душу друг друга или что-то в этом роде. — он громко хрустит. — Итак, я имею в виду, я должен был пригласить ее на свидание. Я просто должен был. 

Галф кладет голову на плечо Капрао. Все, что говорит его младший, звучит слишком знакомо, как всегда. Черт, Капрао.   
— Итак, что случилось? — Галф вообще хочет знать?

— Ты не можешь догадаться? 

У Галфа есть предположение. Но опять же, он плохо угадывает.   
— Я думаю, что… ты понял, что не был своим персонажем? 

— Может быть, ты не так уж и плох в этом. — он предлагает Галфу последний ломтик водорослей. — Ты прав. У нее не было пламенной ярости своего злодея, которой я восхищался. В реальной жизни она самая милая, ответственная личность, которую я когда-либо встречал.

— Я имею в виду, милое это тоже хорошо, верно?

Капрао кивает и слизывает крошки с пальцев.   
— Абсолютно. Но если бы Пи'Мью оказался совершенно другим человеком, чем тот, о ком ты думал, хотя он все еще обладал хорошими качествами, твои чувства были бы прежними?

— Зависит от того, что было бы по-другому? — Галф садится и прислоняется головой к шкафу. Что бы могло измениться в Пи'Мью, чтобы он чувствовал себя так же? 

— Что тебе больше всего в нем нравится?

Галф ненавидит этот вопрос. Он знал, что его будут спрашивать об этом на интервью, и его ответ всегда один и тот же.   
— Пи'Мью очень заботливый, особенно к своим младшим. — он даже звучит отрепетировано, когда говорит это.

Капрао не замечает.   
— Черт, да. Я тебе говорил? Он прислал мне фотографию его и Пи'Пи, делающего вай на блюдо с санай чан, который ты принес! Надпись гласила:« _Настоящий Кхун Пи_ ». — его Нонг такой забавный. 

Если кто-то спросит Галфа, что ему больше всего нравится в Капрао, ответ последует незамедлительно. Его энтузиазм. Он никогда не встречал кого-то настолько любопытного или бесстрашного, когда дело доходит до изучения новых вещей. Даже когда он терпит неудачу, он рассматривает это как опыт. Дело в том, что он видит что-то и идет на это.

Пи'Мью, впрочем... Галф не может думать о том, что ему нравится больше всего. Он не может сказать, потому что ему нравится слишком много вещей в нем или слишком мало. Может быть, на самом деле он не нравится ему. Может быть, Пи'Мью просто очень горяч и хорошо обнимается, приятно пахнет и целуется очень хорошо. Но как насчет его личности? Его привычки? Его больные точки? 

Галф задается вопросом, должен ли он узнать эти вещи о своем старшем. Он знает основы: Пи'Mью любит учиться (пф, ботаник), любит поп-музыку (зануда) и сладости (милый). Но все это можно узнать, посмотрев его интервью. Может быть, Галф должен приложить больше усилий. Опять же, может быть, эти вещи не должны быть навязаны.

Его младший машет рукой в воздухе.   
— Продолжай. Что тебе нравится в нем?

Галф морщит брови. Что он должен сказать?   
— Он смешной.

Капрао издает пренебрежительный звук.   
— Многие люди смешные. Что в Пи'Mью уникального? Что ты знаешь о нем, что делает его особенным для тебя? 

Блядь. Маленький засранец что-то нащупал. Он скулит и снова кладет голову на плечо Капрао. Его Нонг протягивает руку и гладит его по голове. 

— Плавали, знаем, приятель.

Галф поднимает взгляд.   
— Так что случилось с тобой и Фон? 

Капрао морщится.   
— Мы расстались. Это было неловко, понимаешь? Секс был невероятным, но кроме этого нам не о чем было говорить. 

_Секс был невероятным_. Галф думает о флирте, поцелуях, которые превышали рейтинг, эрекции во время любовных сцен и тот раз с белой рубашкой. Нет никаких сомнений в том, что у него и Пи'Мью сумасшедшая сексуальная химия. Вот почему их отобрали. Они выбрали друг друга на прослушивании. Никто другой не может быть его Тарном, и никто другой не может быть его Тайпом. 

Но как насчет Мью и Галфа? Кто они друг другу?

***

Это не вина Галфа. Он был так осторожен. Он всегда осторожен. Это не его вина, но ему все еще приходится платить за это.

— Вероятно, две недели, — говорит ему механик. — Вмятины выглядят плохо. 

Галф смотрит на повреждения своей машины. Так осторожно. С тех пор, как он получил права, он был таким осторожным водителем. Но все это не имеет значения, когда другой водитель кретин. Парень рванул на красный свет. В Бангкоке это не редкость, но если вам приходится безрассудно водить машину, вы, по крайней мере, должны быть в этом хороши. Галф кивает механику и достает телефон. 

— Савади-кхраб, Пи'Ти. — он смотрит на часы. — Я сейчас вызываю такси. Я буду там, в течение часа, кхраб. 

Он слышит, как Пи'Ти повторяет эту новость кому-то еще.   
— Какая автомастерская? Нонг Мью говорит, что подберет тебя. В любом случае, мы снимаем сцены с Таром и Тумом. — Галф говорит адрес. 

Пи'Mью подпевает музыке, когда везет их на съемочную площадку. Еще одна старая песня о любви. 

— Эта песня со времен молодости моей мамы, — говорит Галф, — тебе действительно только 28?

Пи'Mью смеется.   
— Это тоже со времен моей мамы. Я вырос на этом. 

— Ты все еще не ответил на мой вопрос. 

Больше смеха.  
— Зачем? Странно играть пару с кем-то намного старше? — это что, намек на беспокойство в голосе Пи'Мью?

По правде говоря, Пи'Mью не о чем беспокоиться. У Галфа никогда не было проблем с их разницей в возрасте. 21 и 28 не так уж и плохо. Он сказал бы, что не заметил этого, но это было бы ложью. С самого начала Галфу было приятно, что у него есть кто-то постарше и мудрее, к кому можно обратиться за советом. BL актерство не для слабонервных, особенно, для пассивов. Он даже признался на интервью TEP, что чувствует, будто Пи'Мью защитит его. Разве это не достаточно ясно? 

Но есть кое-что еще. Что-то секретное и захватывающее в том, чтобы быть с мужчиной постарше. Что-то в опыте Пи'Мью целовать других мужчин и любовных сцен с ними. Знания, как заставить людей задыхаться, стонать и плакать. Может быть, даже в реальной жизни. Одной мысли часто бывает достаточно, чтобы заставить Галфа усердно задуматься над серией фантазий. 

— Нет, — говорит он Мью. — Мне так больше нравится. У тебя больше опыта, чтобы я мог учиться. И Кхун Пи заботится обо мне. 

Его старший смеется.   
— Думаю, Яй Нонг любит, когда его балуют. 

Скорее Яй Нонг думает, что это горячо. Он также признался в этом в интервью TEP, что предпочитает кого-то постарше. Пи'Mью хоть слушает его? Галф закатывает глаза и бормочет:   
— Уже сказал, что мне нравится постарше, в интервью TEP, нужно ли повторять? 

— Хм?

— Нужен ли Кхун Пи слуховой аппарат? — Галф повышает голос. — Я сказал, что мне нравится, что ты старше. — он качает головой.

Пи'Mью улыбается и протягивает руку, чтобы погладить его животик.   
— Осторожнее, иначе я могу влюбиться в тебя. 

Галф смеется и откидывается на свое место.   
— Я был бы не против. Кхун Пи очень добр ко мне. 

Пи'Мью ничего не говорит. Он смеется и снова начинает петь. Галф любит его голос.

***

В последнее время это похоже на подростковый романтический фильм. Пи'Мью сказал, что будет подвозить Галфа на работу и обратно, пока его машину не починят, и было странно проводить больше времени вместе, как Мью и Галф. Разве это не то, чего он хотел? Шанс увидеть, на что похожи вещи за кадром?

Это похоже на подростковый романтический фильм, потому что Пи'Mью делает эти вещи. Вещи для парочек. Вещи, которые заставляют Галфа чувствовать себя легкомысленным и особенным. Пи'Мью всегда выходит из машины, когда забирает его. Он всегда берет сумку Галфа и открывает ему дверь. Он кладет сумку на заднее сиденье и, без шуток, пристегивает ее ремнем безопасности, а кондиционер всегда направлен на его лицо. Это заставляет Галфа чувствовать тепло, несмотря на прохладный воздух. Его Кхун Пи так хорошо о нем заботится. Чертов Прекрасный Принц.

И затем, в течение тридцати минут, которые требуются, чтобы преодолеть движение в Бангкоке, они разговаривают как Мью и Галф. Он помнит, как это было в начале, когда он не знал, что сказать Пи'Мью. Как был напуган своим новым красивым коллегой, единственным, которого он выбрал среди всех других парней на прослушивании. Единственным, кто заставил его стесняться и краснеть. Тот, кого он выбрал, но никогда не думал, что их объединят в пару. А сейчас он не может придумать то, что не сказать ему. Ну, если не считать его невинную — не невинную влюбленность. Все остальное довольно честная игра.

**Вечер вторника** :

— Кхун Пи, кхраб, я хочу кое о чем спросить тебя. 

— Хм?

— Чего ты боишься больше всего?

— Что? 

— Чего ты боишься? 

— ... пауки? 

Не то, что он имел в виду, но неважно. 

**Утро среды** :

— Кхун Пи, кхраб, у меня есть вопрос.

— ... кхраб? 

— Не смотри на меня так. Ты бы предпочел потерять способность читать или способность говорить? 

— Неееет… если я не отвечу, будет ли наказание? 

— Конечно. — разве он никогда не смотрел развлекательные шоу? — Я буду щекотать тебя в течение 30 секунд. 

— Чтение, — сразу говорит он. — Я бы предпочел потерять способность читать. Я люблю учиться, но, по крайней мере, для художественной литературы есть аудиокниги.

— Должен был догадаться. Ты любишь много говорить. 

Старший тыкает его в животик.   
— Яй Нонг такой подлый.

**Вечер среды** :

Пи'Mью тянется к музыкальному проигрывателю. 

Галф шлепает его по руке.   
— Больше никакого к-попа. 

**Утро четверга** : 

— Кхун Пи, кхраб, у меня есть вопрос. 

— Должно быть, я сделал что-то плохое в прошлой жизни.

— Тссс, я собираюсь спросить. Что твои родители не знают о тебе?

— Хм... Однажды я получил плохую оценку в колледже?

— Нет, это отстойно. Расскажи мне какую-то тайну.

Его брови нахмурились.   
— Почему Яй Нонгу вдруг стало так любопытно?

Галф не колеблется.   
— Потому что, когда я смотрю в глаза Кхун Пи, я вижу тайну. Но я хочу видеть _тебя_. 

Мью молчит некоторое время. Галф не может прочитать его реакцию. Он не может сказать, что чувствует его Пи. Это именно та загадка, о которой он говорит. За юмором, весельем и бесстыдным флиртом стоит Мью Суппасит, которого Галф не может коснуться. Он видел его только в редких случаях: мрачный взгляд во время сцены в белой рубашке, разочарованный взгляд в раздевалке и грусть, когда он сказал Галфу, что чем чаще разбивают сердце, тем легче играть сцены слез. Это тот Мью, который выглядит грустным, когда думает, что никто не смотрит, и тот, кто иногда смотрит на Галфа с вопросом, повисшим на языке, и который он никогда не задает. Вопрос, который он может бояться задать. И Галф хочет знать и ответить на него. 

Пи'Мью почесывает голову.   
— Дай мне подумать, и мы вернемся к этому, хорошо? 

Галф фыркает и смотрит в окно.   
— Кхраб.

**Вечер пятницы** :

— Кхун Пи, кхраб…

— Нет.

— Но ты даже не знаешь... 

Пи'Mью включает музыку. Гребанный K-поп.

**Утро субботы** : 

Пи'Мью тянется к руке Галфа у светофора.   
— Хорошо. 

— Кхраб?

— Какой у тебя вопрос? 

Галф сжимает его руку.   
— Сколько раз ты был влюблен? 

Пи'Mью громко выдыхает.   
— Ух ты. Не мог сохранить это для вечернего вопроса? 

Галф качает головой.   
— Я не мог ждать.

Его старший бросает взгляд на него.   
— Почему?

— Потому что, я все еще вижу тайну. 

Пи'Мью выглядит обеспокоенным.   
— А сколько раз ты влюблялся? 

Галф смотрит на коврик. Его старший обычно слишком отвлечен своими вопросами, чтобы задавать их в ответ. Что он должен сказать? Если он скажет ему правду (ноль), сделает ли это вещи странными между ними? 

— Я спросил тебя первым, — говорит Галф. Он смотрит на их руки, все еще сложенные вместе. Ему нравится, насколько хорошо они подходят. Они не часто держатся за руки на шоу. Мью и Галф делают это чаще, чем Тарн и Тайп. Опять же, разве они не всегда были физически нежнее своих персонажей? 

Пи'Mью тянет свою руку назад. Рука Галфа замерзла от кондиционера, и он сует ее под бедро, чтобы согреть.

Его старший кивает.   
— Хорошо. Сколько раз я был влюблен? 

— Кхраб. 

— Слишком много, я бы сказал. — в его смехе есть горечь. — Или, может быть, недостаточно.

— Недостаточно? 

Его челюсти сжаты, брови сведены вместе. Это тот, другой Пи'Мью, которого он сейчас видит.   
— Недостаточно, чтобы усвоить свой урок. — он похлопывает Галфа по ноге. — Больше нет вопросов на сегодня?

— Больше нет, Кхун Пи.

**Вечер воскресенья** : 

Пи'Мью смотрит на него.   
— Ты тихий.

— Я тихий человек.

— Не со мной.

— Хммм, Кхун Пи думает, что он особенный? 

— На моей тумбочке есть лунная ракушка, которая говорит об этом. 

Галф смотрит на него. Он держит ее на ночном столике? Рядом с его кроватью? Он качает головой, чтобы очистить свои мысли.   
— Не на твоей книжной полке рядом с сердцем Пи'Пи?

— Это для украшения. Но ракушка — только для меня. 

— Кхраб. — Галф смотрит в окно и улыбается. Значит ли это, что он тоже особенный? — Кхун Пи, кхраб?

— Вот оно.

— Ты первый начал это. Я молчал, помнишь? 

— Хорошо, хорошо. Какой у Яй Нонга вопрос сегодня? 

— Ты бы предпочел славу, деньги или настоящую любовь? 

Пи'Mью смеется, но не искренне.   
— Откуда Яй Нонг берет эти вопросы? BuzzFeed? (прим. _новостная интернет медиа-компания_ )

Галф качает головой.   
— Я. Я хочу знать.

— Ты хочешь разгадать тайну?

— Я хочу знать Кхун Пи лучше всех. — он должен стесняться говорить такие вещи. Он должен стесняться говорить много вещей, но быть честным — это его собственный способ показать свою привязанность. Как бы говоря, — _я не буду прятаться от тебя. Я всегда покажу тебе, кто я_. 

Еще один фальшивый смех.   
— Итак, если я выберу славу, я самовлюбленный. Если деньги — жадный. А если выберу настоящую любовь, я дурак. 

Что?   
— Почему дурак? 

На этот раз горький смех.   
— Потому что я продолжаю выбирать это и сожалеть. Но я выбираю это снова каждый раз.

Галф извивается в своем кресле.   
— Тогда никто из них не был настоящей любовью.

— Ах, вот именно поэтому я и дурак. — он останавливается на красный свет и смотрит на Галфа. Там есть страдания, кипящие прямо под поверхностью. Галф видит это, хотя его старший пытается это скрыть. — Я дурак, потому что я не усвоил урок.

— Которым является…? 

— Настоящей любви не существует. — он дарит ему грустную улыбку. — Я бы предупредил тебя, но, возможно, Яй Нонг хочет попрактиковаться в слезах? — свет сменяется, и Пи'Мью оглядывается на дорогу. 

Галф пожимает плечами.   
— Тогда я выиграю в любом случае. Я могу улучшить свою игру или найти настоящую любовь. 

Пи'Mью смеется, но на этот раз смех настоящий.   
— Увидимся на Оскаре. Или, может быть, у тебя будет и то и другое. 

— Да, и он будет моей парой на Оскаре.

Блядь. 

Блядь. 

Блядь. Галф только что сказал... _он_. Черт. Он смотрит на машины, глаза ищут ответ, которого там нет. Галф, ты идиот.

— Она, — отчаянно говорит он. — Я имел в виду, что она, конечно. Все эти споры заставляют мой мозг кипеть. — он поворачивается к окну, прислонив голову к стеклу. Слишком многого не спрячешь, показывая себя. 

Хранение этого секрета кажется таким чуждым Галфу. Он хочет поделиться большим количеством себя с людьми, и особенно с Пи'Mью. Большую часть времени он слишком замкнут, но если его спросят, он всегда открыт и щедр в своих ответах. Но не об этом. Не тогда, когда против него слишком много вещей, слишком много всего поставлено на карту и недостаточно мужества в его наивном маленьком сердце. 

Никто из них не говорит остаток поездки.

**Утро понедельника** : 

Галф решает быть хорошим сегодня. Он спросит Пи'Mью о его любимой участнице «Blackpink». Он изучал их всю неделю. Их имена, их песни. Он знает, что одна из них тайка. Конечно, маленькая вспыльчивая. Он гордится тем, что Лиса (это Лиса, верно?) демонстрирует миру, насколько веселыми, теплыми и милыми являются тайские люди. 

Он позволяет Пи'Мью открыть ему дверь и ждет, пока тот начнет движение.   
— Кхун Пи, кхраб? Кто твой любимый участник «Black…?

— Дважды.

— ... Pink. — Галф останавливается. — Что?

Челюсть Пи'Mью напряжена, и его глаза темнеют.   
— Мне разбивали сердце несколько раз, но влюблялся я только дважды. 

Галф не знает, что делать сейчас, когда у него есть ответ. Его мозг не дает ему никаких инструкций.   
— Хм, моя любимая это Лиса...

Пи'Mью смеется, сначала тихо, а потом все громче. Он протягивает руку и сжимает живот Галфа.   
— Что я буду делать с моим Яй Нонгом? 

Галф уже знает ответ.   
— Все, что захочешь. 

**Вечер понедельника** : 

— Кхун Пи, кх…

— Яй Нонг, кхраб. 

Галф смотрит на старшего большими глазами.   
— Кхраб?

— Ты бы предпочел потерять способность читать или говорить? 

Хммм. Галф улыбается ему.   
— Чтение. Кхун Пи может мне читать.

Легкая улыбка появляется на лице Пи'Мью.   
— Слава, деньги или настоящая любовь? 

Галф не колеблется.   
— Настоящая любовь. Каждый раз, пока я ее не найду. 

Его старший качает головой, но улыбка не исчезает.   
— Чего ты боишься больше всего? 

Галф чувствует как его руки начинают потеть, а уши горят. Его маленькие, детские уши, которые показывают его застенчивость каждый раз. Он помнит вопросы, которые задал Пи'Mью на прошлой неделе, и он знает, какие из них остались.   
— Провести остаток своей жизни никого не любя. 

Что-то мерцает в глазах Пи'Мью, но слишком быстро, чтобы Галф смог распознать что.   
— Сколько раз ты был влюблен? 

Галф снова смотрит вниз, смущенный своей неопытностью. Что видит его старший, когда смотрит на него? Ребенка? Мальчика, который ничего не знает о жизни, любви или душевной боли? Маленького негодника, который задает навязчивые вопросы и контролирует радио? 

— Я никогда не был влюблен.

Проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем Пи'Мью снова говорит.   
— Что-то, что твои родители не знают о тебе? 

Галф сжимает руки в кулаки, ногти впиваются в ладони. _Я не буду прятаться от тебя. Я всегда покажу тебе, кто я_. Он глубоко вздыхает.  
— Что я никогда не был влюблен раньше, но я мог бы быть сейчас. 

Тишина. Еще одно непроницаемое выражение на лице Пи'Мью. Он облажался? Он все испортил? Он напугал его своим юношеским увлечением? Он хотел бы что-то сказать. Паника начинает подниматься от его желудка к груди. Он удивлен, что это заняло так много времени, чтобы подействовать, но опять же, он с Пи'Мью. Они столько пережили вместе, что Галф не ожидал, что почувствует такую панику с ним. 

Тишина подавляет. Он никогда не думал, что будет скучать по звукам к-поп. Хотя, если честно, он начинает затягивать. И тот факт, что в песнях BlackPink есть реп, ну, Галф может назвать это компромиссом. Он качает головой. Он потерял след того, что происходит. О верно. Ничего.

Пи'Мью вздыхает и улыбается ему.   
— Моя любимица – Дженни. 

Черт. Галф выдыхает.   
— Дженни – негодница. — да, Галф смотрел все видео на ютуб о ленивой Дженни. «BlackPink» — любимая группа Пи'Mью. Поэтому, конечно, он провел исследование. 

Его старший смеется и потирает живот.   
— Мне нравятся негодники. 

Что, черт возьми, это должно означать?


End file.
